Apple Performs CBT on Annoying Orange
by PapaKench
Summary: When the Annoying Orange's lust gets Apple into a lot of trouble, Apple decides to exact revenge on Orange, but ends up being dragged into the conflict of a greater being.
1. Beginning

**All it takes is one really bad day to completely break a person. -Todd Howard moments before firebombing furrest 2019**

* * *

Apple had just finished his shift at the 711 and scurried to his car. After funny man Annoying Orange decided to start a riot over the funions being sold out, Apple had to work overtime to keep the chaos in check. Orange had begun knocking items off of shelves and screamed about the illegitamacy of the State of Israel and everyone else started going mad.

This was all over for Apple though, and he quickly started driving home. To his dismay, he recieved the dreaded phone call from Orange. Like any person in this sort of situation, he never answered, and waited for the call to end. Not even a second later, Orange called again.

_If he calls one more time im going to be parking in the middle of that __orphanage_, Apple thought to himself, waiting at a red light. Unfortunately, he got that same call again, and again, and again, and he couldn't even block Oranges number. He did this not because it was impossible, but because he knew someone would be sexually assaulted by Orange so he could steal a new phone to call him. Apple had no choice but to pick up the 27th call...

"HEy ApPLe!!!!"

* * *

**Authors note: I have refused to do any research on the Annoying Orange universe and I'm allowing the personalities of the characters to come in naturally without comparing them to any source material except Orange a tiny bit. **


	2. Melting Point

It had been five minutes, only five minutes, since Apple picked up the call, and he was shaking down to his core; literally.

* * *

"hEY AppLE, hEy aPPLe, wHY doNt i BRinG a We BriNG A tHE FunIONs BacK lIke WTF MaN bRinG the FuCKiNg FUnIons BaCK!!" Orange screamed at him. The audio quality was reminiscent of an Android phone dipped in paint.

"Shut the fuck up you inbred orange incel," replied Apple who was beginning to lose focus on the road. "Every single time I get a job at 711, your fat annoying ass follows me to the gas station, and we both leave with the place in anarchy! You've been banned from four 711s and ive been fired from all of them too! Why cant you EVER leave me alone you citrus cunt!"

"HEy, hEy APple, iTS noT mY fAulT Im unBELieVaBly gAy FoR yOU!! I tHougHt You KnEw AlrEady ApPl- _*burp* _APpLE!!"

Apple was in fact aware of this, but he'd like to forget about it completely. The day Orange came out, Apple didn't know what had bothered him more; the fact that Orange was head over peels for Apple's curved features or that Orange decided to confess his feelings in the chat during Ninja's first stream on Mixer.

"HeY apPLE, sO dO, DO You wANna haVe RoUgH gaY sEX wITh mE YeT?!!?"

* * *

_I cant live like this anymore_, Apple thought to himself. _Maybe I should just give him what he wan-_

Apple's self monolouging was put to a halt by a sudden bump and the short-lived scream of what sounded like a toddler. Apple immediately remembered he was still driving and started to panic. To make things worse, he couldn't even see. The windows were covered in blood and shit. Orange, still on the phone, realized what just happened, and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Not being able to see made driving hard, and Apple smashed into another 711, his airbags saving him. Apple stumbled out of his car and away to the grass, where he sat down. His car lit on fire, and the whole gas station exploded in a violent inferno that shook the Earth and went up in a small mushroom cloud. Apple could still hear Orange laughing maniacally and calling out, "hEY aPpLe tHis Is is sO EpIC," within what remained of the smoldering gas station.

_HE, did all of this._

Was all Apple could think to himself, as he witnessed the destruction.

* * *

**Authors note: The next chapter took a lot of revisions to perfect and it's going to get really crazy so be ready for epicness. **


	3. Preparation

**We interrupt your program to bring you breaking news. A man is currently being searched for by the police for murdering a three year old with his car and proceeding to blow up a gas station, injuring five. Popular youtuber, Annoying Orange, released a sketch of the suspect, who he claims to know. Authorities still have not identified the suspect due to the sketch being covered in kisses and cum stains. We advise all nearby residents to stay vigilant, and that if you see something, say something.**

* * *

Pear turned the TV off without thinking twice and relit his weed pipe. He just got back from successfully selling ketamine to a group of 4th graders, and had just wanted to spend the rest of the evening watching Rick and Morty. Shitty news, however, can ruin someone's mood, so Pear just went to get his meth ready for tomorrow's orders, when he heard banging on his door.

Pear asked, "who the fuuuck is this?"

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR," answered the knocker, whom Pear immediatly identified as Apple.

"Yoooo, Apple! My number one customer! Wait, how did yooou find my house?"

"JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Pear shrugged and let Apple inside. Apple explained how Orange caused him to commit genocide, he'd been hiding from the police for over an hour now, and how he was able to find Pear because he was living in a literal crackhouse.

* * *

"So what are you gonna fucking doooo about all this?" asked Pear.

"It's a simple plan actually. I'm going to abduct the Annoying Orange and tie him up. I am going to peel him and shred his dick and balls and leave him to die."

"That is verrrrrry nice, Apple," responded Pear who was most definently still high.

"Pear, I'm going to need your ball stretcher, your juicer, and some rope."

"Of course, take whatever you neeeed, though it's going to cost you._*wink*"_ Apple checked his pockets and could only find some lint and spare change.

"I don't think I have enou-"

**"Get on your knees," **barked Pear, his pipe falling out of his mouth. Apple was shocked. _He's probably just high, _Apple told himself. Apple nervously asked,

"Pear your not gay too, right?!"

"Of course I'm not loool," Pear responded whilst ripping off his rainbow underwear revealing his fully erect, four inch wide penis, and green, saggy balls. Apple was about to fucking lose his shit and leave forever. But then, Apple remembered how Orange made him feel, what Orange did to him. Apple knew, that if he wanted any self redemption, he would have to suck Pear's greasy cock.

Apple got on the floor and reluctantly started inching towards the penis. Pear began to blush at the sight of Apple surrendering himself and couldn't hold back his primal urges anymore. Fueled by drugs and hormones, he begun to thrust his nine inch long cock violently into Apples small, round mouth. Apple began to choke but that only made Pear harder. Wanting to feel more pleasure, Pear grabbed Apple by the stem and pulled him back and forth, sliding the tip of his dick in and out of his esophagus.

The more Pear shoved his fruit popsicle into Apple's tight throat, the less Apple was bothered by the feeling. _Am I, starting to like this? _Apple thought to himself in disbelief.

Something deep within Apple, from the very back of his mind, suddenly told him to use his tounge. Apple obeyed, and Pear froze in immense pleasure as Apple began to lick up and down his shaft. After getting his penis out of his throat, Apple proceeded to insert his tounge into Pears urethra and twisted it around, causing Pear to let out a monstrous moan. Pear was **so** close to cumming, and tried to pull out, but Apple refused his delicious stick of man fruit from leaving his hot mouth, and Pear squirted his juice inside him, letting out the loudest moan of pleasure yet. Apple swallowed all of the pear juice and seeds without hesitation.

* * *

30 minutes had just passed; Pear was passes out on the couch and Apple was trying to recollect his thoughts. _What the fuck just happened?! Why did I enjoy that?!! Am I also gay!?! _Apple didn't understand. He knew full well he was heterosexual. He had highschool crushes, even a girlfriend at one point. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Apple gathered everything he needed for his confrontation with the Annoying Orange, and went to rest in Pear's guest bedroom. He still couldn't get the taste of Pear's generation out of his mouth, and tired himself to sleep over worrying about his sexuality.

* * *

**Authors note: This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I'm very proud with the outcome. The next chapter is very surreal and introduces a very important character, but chapter 3 does mark the halfway point, so congrats if you made it this far!**


	4. Wet Dream

Apple was awake. Or was he.

He surveyed his surroundings and found himself in his own bedroom somehow. Everything seemed normal. His Morgz merch was up on the shelf, clothes and books all over the floor, an autographed body pillow of the Annoying Orange next to him.

"The fuck!" Apple exclaimed when he saw the body pillow. That was not right. He scrambled out of his bed and went to check the time. He didn't believe what he saw on the clock, and rubbed his eyes. This was no use, the clock only read,

**HEY: APPLE**

Apple pissed himself in fear, and the walls slowly began to turn the color orange. He could hear the faint laughter of the Orange himself. The laughing started getting louder, it became hysterical. It sounded as if there were thousands of Annoying Oranges surrounding Apples room. They all started calling out:

"HeY aPPlE!!"

"hEY APpLe!!!"

"HEY apPLE!!"

Apple started crying. The floor was covered in some sort of sticky substance that smelled like oranges, and the walls around him began to peel like an orange.

"Hey APple!!"

"hEY aPPLE!!!"

The shouting became louder, Apple's ears began to ring. The walls were still peeling, and the room began to collapse in on him. Apples crying had turned to sobbing, and he closed his eyes tight, tighter than he ever had before, tighter than his throat last night with Pear, until...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Apple opened his eyes, and saw nothing except the static image of a gay pride flag with a shutterstock watermark on it.

The voice that Apple heard in his head last night, the one that told him to go full out on Pear's schlong, he heard it again, only this time, behind him.

Turning around, he saw a glowing figure in the distance. Apple didn't feel scared by it however. The figure starting moving towards Apple, and the closer the figure got, the more Apple seemed to recognize them. The figure moved even closer, and then it stopped.

"Hey sister," the figure said cheerfully, revealing themselves.

Apple's eyes got wide, he started breathing heavy.

"James Charles!?! What are you doing here!!?" Apple exclaimed.

"I channeled my queer energy to create a seperate plane of existence within your dream, I had to meet you somewhere private to discuss some important matters with you regarding the Annoying Orange." Jame's explained in his wierd ass homo voice.

Just the mention of Orange made Apple tense up a bit.

"Now Apple, you've probably been having some peculiar, urges, lately." Apples face began swelling up in anger as he came to the realization.

"Oh, so **your** the one making me gay! You can't just fucking do that to me! Maybe I don't want to be gay!"

"I know but please, hear me out sister, there's a reason. I'm trying to help you stop Orange."

Apple was listening now.

"You see, Orange and I have been having a battle for quite a while on YouTube. While I currently have almost double his subscriber, the fortnite kids are migrating. The black hole cause many children to leave already and with their 11th birthdays coming up, they will realize Fortnite isn't the only video game. Annoying Orange is the perfect channel for them as of right now. Ninja's and that tea foo guy will lose a vast audience to him, and while I will not take a big loss in viewership, Oranges subscriber count is said to escalate so quickly he will surpass Pewdiepie in under a week."

"That's great and all James, but I was just going to murder him. I have nothing to lose after what he did to me yesterday, so why do I want a cock in my ass?"

James looked sorrowfully towards Apple, but remained stoic, though inside he was. nervous with how Apple was taking all this. Being a gay icon and a spiritual deity at the same time wasn't easy. He began to explain:

"The problem, is that Orange can't simply be killed. He's a God among men...and fruits. Many have tried before, even me, but he always comes back and makes us pay in the blood of the innocent. That disgusting smile on his face as those before him perish. He enjoys it, because in his demented orange brain, everyone's inferior to that menace. Except one fruit." James stared deeply into Apples eyes; they were wide, but calm and steady, awaiting an answer.

"You know how he feels for your Apple..."

"I do, sadly."

"Your the only one who can do it."

"Do what? You said he can't be killed." Apple was still completely lost on the homosexual's plan.

"We need to trap him." James responded. "But not in a physical place, he can break any barrier, he's a God. We have to trap him within himself."

"How?"

"You need to do the one thing he's always wanted from you. You must find the Annoying Orange and have rough gay sex with him."

Apple blushed, and he felt a bulge beneath his maroon skin emerge. The outside of his body became all hot from what James had said, but inside his head, he was filled with fear and disgust.

"If you can get him to hit as hard of a climax as I predict," James continued, "then Orange should be stuck in an eternal state of orgasm, forever stuck in a cycle of pleasure and uncontrollibilty of himself till the end of existence. So, will you do it for me, and for your revenge?"

Apple looked down at the floor, at himself. Did he really want this? He moved his gaze towards the gay icon between him and his future, asking:

"Can I go back to being heterosexual after all this?"

"Of course sister! Some Ben Shapiro compilations never hurt anyone."

"I'll do it then. I will have rough gay sex with the Annoying Orange, and I will end his reign of chaos, and I will free myself of the big homo!"


End file.
